


Algo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dio otro sorbo al vaso que había sido su único compañero en esos últimos días. La bebida caliente traspasó su garganta quemándolo, deleitándolo. Hasta una simple bebida como el vodka le venía a recordar a ese ruso malnacido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo

**Author's Note:**

> SS le pertenece a Kurumada.

Le dio otro sorbo al vaso que había sido su único compañero en esos últimos días. La bebida caliente traspasó su garganta quemándolo, deleitándolo. Hasta una simple bebida como el vodka le venía a recordar a ese ruso malnacido.

Caminó hasta la ventana para ver la negrura de la noche extendiéndose por encima de los edificios, tan negra como su alma. ¿Y él qué había hecho para llegar a eso? Existir, esa patética existencia que siempre llevó sobre los hombros. ¿Y qué culpa tuvo y tenía su hermano? Ninguna, sin dudas, por eso el Phoenix se comportó de la manera que creía ser la más ecuánime. Se alejó de él para no lastimarlo.

Acabó alejándose de todo y de todos. A fin de cuentas siempre estuvo solo, el problema era que esa soledad ahora pesaba como la misma muerte.

Se sintió mareado y con las fuerzas disminuidas, por eso buscó sentarse, y lo más cercano que encontró fue el mismo piso de esa fría habitación, tan fría como el alma de Hyoga. Y esa pena en el pecho que lo desgarraba por verse solo y sin nada más que un puñado de recuerdos inocuos sobre un vano amor de primavera. Mas en su corazón era invierno.

Y los amigos, no son más que eso: Amigos. ¿Qué pueden saber de su pena? No, no necesitaba las palabras de consuelo de ellos ni su lástima, lo mejor era desaparecer, desaparecer por siempre de ese mundo al que él no le debía nada, pero le debía todo a él. Tantas veces había combatido codo a codo junto a él.

Y el corazón ¿qué es? Un órgano que palpita, un órgano que tiene vida. Para el Phoenix no era más que eso, pues su corazón lo había dejado en esa habitación arrojándolo a los pies del Cisne.

Y de nuevo ese viejo sentimiento, ese viejo amigo que siempre lo acompañó: El odio. No supo si sentirse feliz por encontrarse de nuevo con ese viejo amigo o más desdichado por ver que nunca había cambiado, que no dejó ni dejaba de ser el mismo Ikki que había muerto en la Isla Muerte y renacido luego con el odio como compañero en su camino.

No, nuevamente en esa fría habitación, en compañía del alcohol comprobó que no dejó de ser ese Phoenix, pues el odio volvía a acosarlo con la misma intensidad que antaño.

Sus ojos no lloraban, era su alma la que derramaba lágrimas de odio y amor... Tan contradictorio como real.

Llegó a la conclusión de que el único error que cometió fue nacer, vivir en una época equivocada y cruzarse con las personas equivocadas. Nunca tuvo que haber visto esos luceros celestes, nunca.

¿Y de qué sirve la vida? ¿Y de qué sirve la muerte? Vivir esa patética existencia, ser alguien que no es, ser alguien quien ni el mismo se agrada... Ser... Ser un humano más caminando entre humanos, un alma errante, sin rumbo fijo, eterno vagabundo de la vida.

¿Cómo llegó a ese estado? ¿Por qué se dejó vencer de aquella forma? Su hermano era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, por lo menos en actos Shun podía lastimar verdaderamente. Pero ¿qué culpa tuvo Andrómeda de enamorarse? Aquí el único culpable es ese sentimiento llamado Amor que hace lo que se le viene en gana, juega a su antojo con nosotros como si fuéramos títeres en una patética función otorgada a los Dioses.

¿Y de que le servía a Ikki expresar en ese momento lo que sentía o pensaba? Ya nada tuvo sentido cuando se encontró con esa escena.

Afuera era aún de noche, mas para el Phoenix siempre era de noche. ¡Cómo duele a veces el amor! “Una pena vale más que todas las alegrías” ¿Cuántas veces su otouto le arrancó una sonrisa? Shun era el único que podía conseguir esas muecas tan enigmáticas en él, y así como conseguía su sonrisa, esa tarde consiguió su llanto, casi con la misma facilidad e intensidad.

Amó, amaba y amaría a ese ruso con locura hasta el final de sus días. Y quien dice, quizás ese era su último día. Pero no, Shun no tenía la culpa, no podía hacerlo sufrir de aquella manera. Sí, a pesar de lo que Andrómeda le había hecho sufrir con ese desliz, no quiso devolverle el daño.

Ikki observó su lamentable presencia en el único espejo roto que le ofrecía la habitación. Sin dudas daba lástima, y odiaba dar lástima. Se odiaba a sí mismo por mostrar esa faceta suya. Estaba solo en esa habitación, solo como había decidido estar desde un comienzo, pero aun así no le gustó verse tan destruido. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? ¿Cómo evitar ese dolor que lo carcomía por dentro? ¡Por Zeus! ¡Si fuera tan fácil, ya lo hubiese hecho!

Y pasarían los días, como habían pasado desde ese fatídico día en el que encontró a su hermano en los brazos del rubio y compartiendo la misma cama. Pasarían sin más, ignorando que un Ikki moría dando paso a otro, uno más sombrío, más cruel y despiadado. Más herido y más destruido.

Y ese corazón que palpitaba anunciando que estaba con vida, quería detenerlo con sus propias manos para acabar con el dolor. Qué amargo, frío, inerte, se había vuelto el colérico Phoenix. ¿Había algo por hacer? No, nada. De nuevo las palabras del ruso en su cabeza, golpeando fuertemente:

“Lo siento Ikki. No quise engañarte. No sé qué me pasa con Shun. Creo que lo amo”

Nada ni nadie podía salvarlo de aquella patética existencia y mediocridad.

¿Nadie?

El Phoenix se puso de pie para trastrabillar hasta la botella, su única compañera en esa fría habitación. Tan fría como el alma del ruso.

El timbre sonó. Quiso mandar al demonio a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, pero la voz de la persona menos esperada le hizo dudar.

—Ikki, abre.  
—¡Vete!

Quiso echarlo, incluso sabiendo que ese hombre no eran de los que se rendían fácilmente. Quiso esconderse, incluso sabiendo que no habría lugar en la Tierra donde Seiya no lo encontrase. Estaba tan derrotado, que mostrarse así ante el Pegasus ya no le afectaba.

Era al único que le permitía conocer ese lado patético de su persona. Después de todo Seiya le había ganado, como siempre le ganaba a todos.


End file.
